


Herrscher of.. Pokémon?

by Lil_King_Detergent



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Pokemon Battles, Post-Game(s), Redemption, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_King_Detergent/pseuds/Lil_King_Detergent
Summary: 10 years after Gloria defeated Leon and became champion. 2 years after Nagazora, things didn't go as plan. Sirin had control once more. Her goal was almost hers.But if only she would have listened. If only she took the second to see not all of humanity was cruel. If only she took the time to thinkIt has been sentenced upon her by the Gods, Gods she didn't even know of. Gods who looked down at her, who could annihilate her with the swipe of their heavenly fingers. She now rests within somewhere she isn't familiar with, faint loss of memory, but complete loss of powers. A divine intervention was the last resort to hopefully fix a once broken soul. May we all pray for the best.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Herrscher of.. Pokémon?

**Author's Note:**

> This has strangely been on my mind for quite a while, decided to put imagination in a fanfic. Enjoy?
> 
> Note: This is a story about the redemption of Sirin otherwise known as Herrscher of the Void. She and Kiana will both be active as characters, but only one at a time. Think of it as Richtofen in Stuhlingers head type deal, but they can swap souls on occasion. Like Ozpin and Oscar.

Her confused and barely conscious state could barely make up with what was happening. The arguing with what should be done to her. How she should be treated. Where to place her. Sirin was barely able to keep up rather keep her splitting headache under control.

 _"Feed her to the beasts!" O_ ne said

 _"Take her powers! Throw her in for eternity!"_ Another stated

 _"Put her through endless misery!"_ Shouted a court member.

The loud banging of the judge's hammer with him screaming silence shut the whole room up. And it sorta made the headache worst. The judge would begin speaking, his hefty tone making a point clear for all. 

_"Queen Void has clearly been put within the wrong mindset, she has clearly seen and thinks humanity it to pay for this which is wrong but she has yet to figure that out herself. From this minute forward, she will be in attempt to redeem herself."_ The judge ordered. Although many liked, and many disliked the ideal the court room set on an agreement to let the girl redeem herself. The judge looked down to what seemed to be a man in all black as they talked for a quick second before agreeing to something. Or was it a walking suit of armor? She couldn't really tell..

The man would walk up to the caged Sirin as he held an object out as it floated in the air sucking something up from Sirin. Her powers, oh no.. The object fell back into the man's hand. He looked at Sirin for a moment. _"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."_ the man said as her cage was open and he shoved another device into her hand with a weird date on it. He waved goodbye as she could feel herself disappear.

* * *

Birds chirping.. were those birds? It was hard to tell.. the sweet scent of natuse, grass, fresh water. She could faintly hear things around her but her eyes rested, closed. She could hear what sounded to be people, but it was hard.

"Hop, if you wanna really prove you're better then me then let's have us a good ol' battle like the good old times, eh?" A girl would tease someone name Hop.. who the hell named their child Hop??

"Alright mate, you're on then! Later tonight!" Oh, guess that's Hop-

"Don't worry bro, I'll be cheering you on, you two better give another good fight." Some other man would say. "Don't you worry Lee, we wi-" Hop cut off noticing Sirin in the middle of the wild area, just the currently where the trio decided to take a walk together at for the day. "Hop, hun? Is everything alright?" The girl would ask again as Hop would run over to Sirin, sliding that last final bit there. He shook her a bit. "Hey, are you alright?" Hop would ask. If Sirin could currently speak she'd call this man an absolute idiot. Nah she's fine, she's only got a the worst possible headache, can barely move a muscle, and she's on the brink from going unconscious again. Nah she's fine. Of course she's not fine you idiot!!

Leon and the other girl would run up to hop as well to check the situation at hand. The girl would check Sirin's pulse as she immediately coughed up the bad news. That's when Sirin went unconscious again but would later hear the blaring sirens lf what seemed to be an ambulance.

* * *

Gloria would be waiting outside the room that Sirin was sent into as Hop held her hand. Sure neither of them knew the girl, but she seemed like she was quite possibly on the brink of death. The doctor came out as the couple arose from the chairs as the Doctor started speaking. "You two should be lucky you called in time or else she would have been a goner. She's rapidly recovering at a pace I've never seen! I'd say that it'd be safe to be able to take her home tonight." The doctor stated. Hop would chip in asking for her name. Unfortunately her fingerprints came up negative as she wasn't in any sort of system from any region. The couple understood as the Doctor walked off to run some more tests.

* * *

It had been rather long and agonizing, but Sirin finally made it to the home of Hop and his family. Hop and Gloria went off into the Slumbering Weald where their house rested as the rest of the family went out to town for the night. Former Champion Leon decided he'd stay here to watch Sirin. Well not alone since he invited Sonia over since his cooking ability was.. well let's not talk about it. Leon had told Sonia about everything revolving around this strange girl, the fact that she was nameless, the fact that she was just in the middle of the wild area in the open, and the fact that she wasn't in any systems from any other region..

"Yeah that does sound rather weird and bizarre.. my question is how did she end up in the wild area like that without question. Clearly somebody would've noticed her, right?" Sonia pondered. It was truly bizarre.

She couldn't.. Mei.. no.. NO.. _MEI!! " **MEI-SEMPAI!!!** " _Kiana shrieked as she shot up from the bed, her breathing pace rises as she was sweating up a storm. This was a nightmare, and not a nightmare Sirin would dish out.. She held her head in vain as the tears started to flow. Sonia and Leon got quite the scare from the shriek as they began making their way from the kitchen to upstairs. They heard the girl yell again. " _GOD DAMMIT!_ " Kiana yelled out to no one as she punched the wall with the side of her arm. The tears rolling faster. Leon and Sonia quietly looked over the corner where they placed the girl at. Leon signaled to Sonia that he's got this and to go back downstairs.

Leon would enter his old room where they had placed her as Kiana basically almost flipped out at that. Leon sat in his old desk chair as he faced Kiana. He didn't do anything to alarm the girl. "Hey, everything is alright, I'm not here to hurt you. Can you tell me at least who you are?" He asked politely, trying not to provoke the girl. Kiana was pissed, why would she wanna answer this guy?? "If I had my gun, give me one one good reason why I shouldn't _blast_ you in the _fucking_ head." She hissed at Leon who received the message very very well.

He gulped as he spoke again. "My name is Leon, you were in the wild area on the verge of death, so Me, my brother and his wife saved you. I'll say it again, but I do not wish nor intend to harm you. All I wanna know is your name. And if you are quite possibly starving." He would say again, and offered her some food. Kiana was about to say that she'll pass but.. her stomach said otherwise. And so the two went downstairs as Sonia had just finished with food. Whatever it was Kiana would have to suffer with it for the time being until.. ohmygosh there's little bits of cut up fish! Food was nothing special as it was a bowl of noodles with little cut up pieces of fish. Well that was for Kiana since Sonia had no idea what to make for her. As for her an Leon, they just had salads with the usual stuff in it. (Whatever it is you put in your salads since I'm not a salad guy.)

Kiana patted herself down until.. Ah ha! She pulled out an extra pair of chopsticks just incase the place she would go to for food didn't offer them. Got an issue? Didn't think so~. As Kiana slurped nicely on her noodles to prevent making a mess she started speaking as well. "The names Kiana Kaslana! Pleasure to meet you both!" She said with some noddles in her mouth. Leon and Sonia were baffled, just three minutes ago she was literally a threatening psychopath, and now she's the most chipper person there could be.. Talk about mood swings.

They had no idea about anything this girl is or who she is other than her name being Kiana Kaslana. What the truth would uncover about this girl is something they are definitely not gonna be prepared for.. Goodbye peaceful life, hello chaoticness.

**_Until Next Time!_ **


End file.
